Girlfriend
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: The Sequel To: In The End


I sighed and sat down, thinking back on my experience with Shane. It wasn't a good one...but I've learned from it. I'll never always get my way but things MAY just turn out in the end. I've gotten over Shane Helms...well somewhat...it does bother me a little to be in the same room with him from time to time but not as much as it did before. I'm actually happy now! Me and my roomies, Ashley, Nicky, and Megan are ALWAYS together, and not to forget everyone else whom I just can't remember them all to list! And not to mention my new boyfriend Lucca. He's a great guy, Nicky, Ash, and Meg seem to like him...but I just still can't seem to get my mind off of Shane! I should just get over him right? Move on? I mean I have Lucca now, and he's great...but is it Shane that I really want? I'll never know...or maybe I will and I'm just not trying hard enough to figure it out. All of us, except Nicky that is, wrestle for the WWF. Nicky always says, it's a waste of time and not worth being in pain all the time for. But we think of it differently, for me, Ashley, and Megan, we've always been into wrestling, ever since we met, that's all we ever talked about...well the wrestling and Jeff Hardy...but we've grown out of that now that we know him. Ah, we're just a bunch of 23 (24 in Ashley's case) year old wrestling chicks that travel the country to entertain the people of the world... WE HAVE THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD!

I was sitting on the bus (to Nevada from California) next to Ashley and we were talking about some weird things when Shane happened to walk by.

" Hey girlies." He said, patting us both on the head.

" Do we look like children to you?" I asked, looking up at him.

" She does." Shane said, referring to Ashley.

" HEY! Don't make fun of me cuz I'm vertically challenged Shane!"

" I'm not!" He defended.

" Sure." I joked.

" Oh now you too? Hey girl, you're my favorite, you know that." Shane said, putting his arm around me from behind the seat.

" Shane...you know better than that, you better move before Lucca comes on." Ashley warned.

" And what's he gonna do to me?" Shane snorted.

" Beat the shit outta you for even going NEAR his girlfriend." Megan said from in front of me.

" And NOBODY cares how I feel here right?" I spoke up.

" I'm sorry Britt, just tell me and I'll leave you alone." Shane said.

" No, it's okay, just be careful, Lucca is kinda the jealous type." I said.

" Yeah, okay."

" Speak of the devil." Megan said.

I looked toward the front of the bus where Lucca was getting on. At first he was smiling but when he saw Shane hugging me he got one of those looks like 'get off my girl' on his face. 

" Shane." I said, nudging him.

" What?"

" Get off."

" Why?"

" Lucca." I said, shrugging Shane's arm from around me.

" Okay, go ahead and ditch me." Shane snorted, walking away to sit with Matt.

" Shane!"

I got up and scooted past Ashley to go talk to Shane but Lucca grabbed me up before I got there.

" Hey you." He said, shooting Shane a dirty look.

" Hi Lucca." I said.

" What have I told you about him girl?" Lucca whispered in my ear.

" LUCCA," I exclaimed. " Let me down right now!"

" Come on Brittany, cooperate."

" Let me go."

" Just stay away from him alright."

" Lucca! He's my friend, I can hang out with him if I want," I said. " You're being possessive!"

" I am not." Lucca said.

" Well I beg to differ dear Lucca. Now please put me down!"

" Don't be so difficult."

" I'm not being difficult Lucca, just put me back down on the ground where I belong!"

" Fine." Lucca said, dropping me on my feet.

" Thank you," I said. " Look, I just wanna say a few things to Shane then I'm all yours okay."

" Alright." Lucca gave in, walking to the back of the bus.

I sighed and walked up to Shane.

" So, you reconsider?" He asked, pulling me down into his lap.

" No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that, I just didn't want you two to start fighting again." I said.

" Look, some people just weren't meant to like each other, and me and Lucca are those type of people, don't throw yourself in the middle Britt babe." Shane said.

" Right," I shook my head. " I'll see you later Shane."

" Okay, see ya."

**Later**

" Lucca...I really wish you hadn't done that earlier, Shane **IS** my friend."

" I'm sorry sweetie; it's just that I get a little jealous when I see you two that close." Lucca said.

" Well don't be, I'm over Shane okay, nothing is going to happen between us. We're partners when it comes to wrestling and he's my friend, don't be so paranoid about it okay."

" I'm not paranoid, just worried."

" Well either or, don't be."

" Alright, you win."

" Thank you," I said smiling. " Now I have to go, my match is up next. I'll see you afterwards."

" Alright Brittany, see you later."

I gave Lucca a hug and walked out of the room. On my way out I happened to run into Shane.

" Hey, I was just about to come find you." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, all dressed up in his Hurricane outfit.

" What? What's so funny?"

" I still can't get over this silly Hurricane getup!" I laughed.

" Silly? Silly? You dare call the Hurricane silly," Shane joked, using his Hurricane voice. " You're supposed to by my sidekick!"

" Sorry Hurricane," I giggled. " I just had to get it out...you look so goofy!"

" WHASSUP WIT DAT?"

" I should be asking you that." I said, recovering for my laughs.

" You're just a comedian today aren't you?" Shane said.

" No, you want a comedian go look at Jeff." I laughed.

" Ouch, low blow," Shane joked. " Now come faithful sidekick! It is our time to go!"

I linked arms with Shane and we walked on our superhero way to the curtain.

*******************************************************************

****

*STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!*

" Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Temptress Terra, The Hurricane!"

Terra and Hurricane walked down the ramp and got into the ring. They posed and then Hurricane's opponent, Jeff Hardy came out.

" And his opponent, being accompanied by Lita, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff slid into the ring and did his thing on the turnbuckles and the bell rang for the match to start. Hurricane and Jeff both exchanged turns getting the upper hand on each other, but Jeff nailed Hurricane with his version of Matt's Twist of Fate. Jeff went for the cover but Terra pulled him off. Lita ran around to the other side of the ring and started yelling at Terra. Terra shoved Lita and Lita got back up and hit Terra across the face. The two girls started to fight on the outside, causing a distraction to the ref. The Hurricane hit Jeff with the Eye of the Hurricane and was going for the pin but the ref wasn't looking to make the count. Hurricane got up and tapped the ref, putting his hands on his hips. Jeff rolled up Hurricane from behind for the 1-2-3.

" And here is your winner, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff collected up Lita and the two left ringside, shortly followed by Terra and The Hurricane.

********************************************************************

" Nice job out there Britt." Shane said.

" Thanks Shane." I smiled.

" Looks like you're ready for more than a valet job." He said.

" I think so too," I agreed. " I really wanna wrestle." 

" You should, you're getting better and better every time you go out there." Shane smiled.

" Aw, thank you Shane," I blushed. " That was so sweet."

" No biggie," Shane said. " I gotta get going; I'll see you later?"

" Yea definitely."

" See ya Britt babe."

" See ya Shane."

I smiled and watched Shane walk down the hall. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked off to the Women's Lockeroom where Ashley was preparing for her match against Jackie.

" Hey Britt."

" Heya Ash."

" Good job out there girl."

" Thanks."

" You and Shane have such great chemistry!" Ashley joked.

" Don't start Ashley."

" I didn't."

" Where's Lucca?"

" I don't know," Ashley said. " Why do you still put up with him, you know you're still in love with Shane."

" I AM NOT ASHLEY! Stop it already, Shane and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less." I said.

" Well you sure got over him quick." Ashley said.

" So, I KNOW you're still trying to get over 'you know who' from 7th grade!"

" Hey! He was special!"

" Yeah and a jerk." I retorted.

" Let's not talk about HIM okay." Ashley said.

" Right, you have someone else now." I smiled.

" Yes I do." Ashley grinned back.

" Anyway, where's Meg?" I asked.

" With Adam." Ashley replied.

" What's up with that?" I joked.

" Shades of Shane." Ashley laughed.

" No, Shane's is Whassup wit dat, I said what's up with THAT." I joked.

" Oh geez," Ashley sighed, shaking her head. " You are SO hooked on him."

" So hooked on who?" Trish asked, walking into the room.

" Shane." Ashley said.

" Aw Britt, I thought you were over him!" Trish said.

" I am, I am! Ashley is saying that I'm not."

" Sure babe, that's why you're just quoting him all the time, talking about him all the time, come on Britt, you can't hide it from us." Ashley said.

" I do NOT like Shane Helms the way I used to! Shane and I are FRIENDS okay FRIENDS! I don't like him like that alright!" I said frustrated.

" Okay Britt, calm down." Trish said, patting my shoulder.

**Later**

" How come you're not rooming with Lucca?" Ashley asked me.

" Huh? What about Lucca?"

" I said, how come you aren't rooming with him space cadet."

" Oh, I didn't want to." I said.

" Hmm...trouble in paradise?"

" If it were paradise." I sighed.

" What's the problem?" Ashley asked.

" I don't know, Lucca's been wigging out cause I've been hanging around Shane and I keep trying to tell him that we're only friends and he's like, I don't want you hanging around him and crap like that."

" What's stuck up Lucca's ass?" Ashley snorted.

" I just don't know Ash, I don't know."

" Well, just take a break from Lucca for a while," Ashley suggested. " I mean, the guy does try and act like he owns you."

" Well he doesn't." I said.

" Damn right girl!"

" You're going out tonight right?"

" Yeah, are you coming?"

" Sure, why not." I said.

" Good, Trish can give us a ride then." Ashley joked.

" What's wrong with your car girl?" I asked.

" Remember, it broke down." Ashley said.

" Oh yeah, you blew the engine."

" I most certainly did not!"

" Yeah you did!" I laughed.

" Shut up and get dressed already."

" Get dressed? I'm wearing this!" I said, looking at my outfit.

" Britt, you're gonna wear that?" Ashley said.

" Yes, what's wrong with it?"

" Britt, you're wearing a Hardy Boyz shirt and humongous pants, you can't wear that to a club!" Ashley said.

" Watch me!"

" Britt! Come on, if you wear something remotely sexy then I will too."

I looked at Ashley and busted out laughing.

" A...Ash you gotta be ki...kidding me! You?" I laughed heartily. 

" Fine Brittany, be that way."

" Aw. Ashley I'm sorry babe! I didn't mean it. Look, I'll go along with it okay." I said.

" Good! I have JUST the thing you can wear!"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! ONLY on one condition!" I said.

" What?" Ashley asked.

" You wear your hair down." I smiled evilly.

" Britt! No! Come on!" Ashley pleaded.

" Nope, you got me wearing a slut outfit so you can wear your hair down!" I said.

" It's not a slut outfit!" Ashley defended.

" Nope, you gotta do it!"

" Britt."

" No."

" Britt."

" No Ashley."

" Fine," Ashley sighed. " I'll wear my damn hair down."

" Good!" I said smiling.

" But you're gonna pay good for this!"

Ashley grinned evilly and walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a yellow half shirt that went to a point in the front and tied around my neck and back.

" You're wearing that and no objections!" Ashley said.

" Fine...I'll wear it." I sighed. 

I walked into the bathroom to wash up and change. I came out and had Ashley tie my shirt in the back and I put my shoes on, making me at least 4 inches taller.

" Sit, I'm gonna do your hair." Ashley said, pointing at the vanity.

" Geez calm down Ashley." I said, sitting in the chair.

" It's gonna be prettyful." Ashley said in that childish voice I've grown to adjust to.

I laughed as Ashley messed around with my hair. She ended up braiding two long strands to come down on the sides of my face, a few on the sides and back of my head and letting the rest hang straight.

" Gee, I could have done that myself Ashley." I joked.

" Yeah right." She said.

" Shut up and go change." I said, pushing her to the bathroom.

" No pushing!"

" Go on gnome!" I laughed, using her old High School nickname on her.

" Do not rush the gnome!"

I pushed Ashley into the bathroom and sat on the bed waiting for her to come out. After about 15-20 minutes maybe she emerged dressed in the same outfit as me only her shirt was red.

" Hmm...looks familiar." I joked.

" Shut up." Ashley said, pulling her shoes on.

" Wanna be taller Ash?"

" Stop it!" She whined.

" Okay okay! Damn!"

" Hmph!"

" Come on! Trish is gonna be here in like 2 minutes, she called while you were in the bathroom." I said.

" Oh, okay." Ashley said, running a brush through her curly red hair.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. Trish was standing there wearing a short black skirt and a low cut white blouse. I smiled and let her in.

" We're waiting for Ashley." I said.

" Okay," Trish said. " Twins I see."

" It was her idea, all her!" I said, pointing at Ashley.

" Who me? The innocent little gnome?" She giggled.

" Yes you now let's go!" I said.

" Oh yeah Britt, I heard Shane was gonna be there, you picked a nice outfit to wear." Trish teased.

" Shut up Trish, Ashley picked out this outfit not me. I didn't know Shane was going to be there but I'm sure Ashley did!"

" I didn't! I swear!" Ashley giggled.

" Liar!" I said.

" Damn, you can't lie!" Trish laughed.

As Ashley, Trish, and I walked down the hall we ran into Lucca who was at a soda machine.

" Hey Britt, Ashley, Trish." He said.

" Hey." We all said.

Lucca gently grabbed me by the arm. " Where you off to?"

" Nowhere, just hanging with the girls, that's all." I said.

" Dressed like that?"

" Lucca I am NOT having this argument with you." I said irritably.

" Sorry, sorry. Go on, have fun." Lucca said.

" Thank you." I said.

I walked off and met up with Ashley and Trish again. There were stand by Trish's car waiting for me.

" What's up?" Ashley asked.

" Nothing, let's go." I said, as we all got in the car.

" So where is this place?" Ashley asked.

" Just a little while down the road," Trish replied. " I heard it was a really great place, I always wanted to come here." 

" Cool." Ashley and I said.

" Ok that's freaky, how long have you two known each other?" Trish asked.

" Let's just say it's been since 7th grade, a very long time." I said.

" That's cool. You two are lucky to be so close and be on the road doing the same thing." Trish said.

" Yeah, we have fun and it's great that we get along as well as we do." Ashley said.

" Hey Trish! Is that the place? Club Vertical....what the hell, what a corny name!" I said.

" Yeah, that's it. I heard it was a great place despite the crappy name." Trish said.

Trish pulled into the parking lot of the club and we all got out and went inside. When we walked in the first person that I spotted was Shane. I walked as far away from him as I could and sat down in a booth with Ashley and Trish.

" Hey Britt, there's Shane." Ashley teased.

" Shut up Ashley." I said.

" Brittany why don't you just admit that you still like Shane. You blush every time you're around him and you always all shaky when he's near you." Trish said.

" Stop it okay!" I cried.

" Alright, alright we'll stop." Ashley said.

" Thank you very much." I said.

I got up from the table and was on my way to the bar to get a drink when someone grabbed me from behind.

" You're not going nowhere until I get my dance little lady."

I recognized that southern voice anywhere. Shane was behind me and wasn't gonna let me go until I danced with him.

" Shane!" I exclaimed.

" Come on, one dance, please. I know about Lucca and everything but just one dance." Shane pleaded softly.

" Shane..." I said quietly.

" Come on, one. I'll leave you alone after one." Shane promised.

" Ugh! Fine! One dance!"

Shane smiled at me and led me to where he started out on the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me, which didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It felt pretty damn good. A new song started to play, it surprised me to her O-Town's " We Fit Together" blaring out of the many speakers of the club. I always thought of it as too 'poppy' for a place like that. Shane looked at me and said.

" This one okay for a dance?"

" Yeah, it's fine." I answered.

__

I've been waiting for the stars to come out   
Dinner it was fine,   
But I can't lie 'cause I've been waiting for ya   
To come back to mine   
I've been, thinking of you 24/7, every 365   
Now the girl from Impanema   
She's here right by my side   
I got you now and I just wanna   
Show you how to play   
Goosebumps on your body   
Guide the way   
I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go knock, knock   
Our bodies to the beat   
And when the morning comes   
we're letting the sun shine   
We'll stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together   
  
I can feel you comin' closer   
Dancin' in the dark (Dancin' in the dark)   
I touch your lips and kiss your shoulders   
Send a letter to your heart   
I can't explain to which extreme I'm feelin' you (Feelin' you)   
How many triple X dreams that's been starring you   
I got you now and I just wanna   
Show you how to play   
Goosebumps on your body   
Guide the way   
  
I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn (Breakin' of the dawn)   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on (I wanna go I wanna go)   
I wanna go knock, knock   
Our bodies to the beat   
And when the morning comes (When the morning comes)   
We're letting the sun shine   
We'll stay in bed (Oh baby)   
You can't separate us   
We fit together   
  
I won't get nothing done of what I oughta do,   
It doesn't really matter to me   
I-I-I-I am here with you   
I can't explain to what degree I'm feelin' you   
How many triple X dreams I've had starring you   
But I got you now and I just wanna show you how to play   
(Show you how to play)   
Goosebumps on your body   
Guide the way   
  
I wanna go all night,   
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn (Breakin' of the dawn)   
I wanna go inside every corner (Every corner baby)   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go knock, knock   
Our bodies to the beat (Knock knock to the beat)   
And when the morning comes   
We're letting the sun shine   
Stay in bed,   
You can't separate us   
We fit together   
  
I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn   
(There ain't no stopping till the breakin' of the dawn)   
I wanna go inside every corner (Every corner every corner baby)   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go knock, knock   
Our bodies to the beat   
And when the morning comes (When the morning comes)   
We're letting the sun shine   
Stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together   
All night   
  
I wanna go all night   
Can I go inside   
How about inside   
I wanna go all night   
Can I go all night   
What about inside   
Can I go inside 

After the dance was over, I had chills. Feeling Shane's arms around me felt so mind-blowing, it sent chills through my entire body. I didn't wanna let him go, so we danced to another song, this time " You Got It Bad" by Usher. I never wanted to leave Shane's arms. I felt loved in his arms, I felt safe and wanted. Shane pulled me back gently and looked at me.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes, I'm fine." I said.

" You don't look it. Britt babe are you sure you're alright?"

" I'm sure Shane." I said.

" How come you didn't leave after one dance?" He asked.

" I didn't want to." I said.

" Why?"

" That's just it, I don't know," I said. " It felt right...but it's not."

" What do you mean it felt right?" Shane asked.

" I mean, it just...just felt comfortable you know? I felt really comfortable with you. I don't know why, but I just did." I said.

" Well, you're in quite a predicament aren't you?" Shane said.

" Yes I am...and those dances just didn't help me." I said.

" Well then why did you stay?" Shane asked bitterly.

" No Shane! I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that it just muddled my thoughts even more. I mean, I have enough to think about, while it felt amazing, I just don't know if it was right."

" You know what, you really confuse me sometimes Britt." Shane said.

" What are you talking about? **YOU'RE** the one acting like you're attracted to ME Shane!"

" Who's acting." Shane mumbled.

" What?" 

" Nothing okay, nothing!"

" Shane I'm sorry! I don't mean to hurt your feelings! I just don't know what to do right now! I'm confused and...and...I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

" Was it me?" Shane asked.

" What do you mean was it you?" I asked.

" Did I do something to, say something that made you mad at me? What did I do to you Brittany?"

" Shane you didn't do anything to me! I'm just confused, I don't know what to expect out of you, or Lucca or anything, I don't know who I love more!" I admitted.

" What?" Shane asked surprised.

" I said I don't know who I love more. I don't know if its you or Lucca, PLEASE don't make me choose right now Shane, please don't try to push me to make that decision. I can't do it and it's not fair to me or you or Lucca for that matter. I love you both but I can't pick and choose Shane! It's hard enough on me having to be around the both of you when you hate each other don't make this harder on me than it already is okay. I just want a chance to straighten things out in my head alright."

" Yeah, okay, I understand." Shane said.

" Thank you Shane, I'm glad you do," I said. " Um...how long have you been here?"

" Too long." 

" Would you mind driving me back to the hotel? I mean I don't wanna make Trish and Ashley leave so soon." I said sheepishly.

" I dunno, I should make your little ass catch a cab home. BUT since I was raised better than that and you're just so darn cute I'll take you back."

" Thanks Shane." I said, hugging him.

" NOW you wanna hug me!" Shane joked.

" Hmm...can we just go please?"

" Yeah sure," Shane said. " Don't you wanna tell Ashley and Trish you're leaving?"

" Nah, they'll figure it out sooner or later. Plus, Ashley has her cell phone, I'll call her when I get to the room." I said.

" Alright, let's go."

Shane and I left the club and headed back to the hotel. On the ride we were talking about the new people that the WWF was hiring for new developmental talent. He knew one of the girls that had made it in the training camp because they went to High School together and used to be really close friends. He said that her name was Dawn and she was a really nice girl that I could possibly get along with but she was a really flirty person. We had a nice talk during the ride and before we knew it, the ride was over. We hopped out of the car and I thanked Shane for the ride.

" Hey Britt...ain't that you're boy Lucca?" Shane pointed out as we walked into the hotel.

" Where?" I asked.

" Right there, with that blonde on his arm." Shane said, pointing.

" No, no it's not!" I exclaimed walking away.

" Britt, don't do this to yourself!" Shane called walking after me.

" Stop it Shane. I know what you're doing!" I cried.

" Brittany! Stop! Britt come on, be rational stop it!" Shane said.

" Rational Shane? RATIONAL!"

" Brittany please, just go say something to him don't just stay here Brittany."

" Come with me." I said.

" What?!?" Shane exclaimed.

" Shane, just walk over there with me okay." I said.

" Alright, okay, I'll come."

Shane and I walked over to where Lucca was talking to that blonde girl. His back was turned to me and he looked like he was really making nice with this chick. I tapped Lucca on the shoulder and he turned around quickly, the girl he was talking to gave me a dirty look.

" Brittany!" He said, acting surprised.

" What the hell is going on Lucca?"

" Dawn?" Shane said, looking at the girl.

" Shane...wow, great to see you again." She said.

" Yeah..."

" What's he doing here?" Lucca asked, shooting Shane a death glare.

" This ISN'T about Shane Lucca. This is about who the hell she is and what you're doing with her!" I said.

" Listen, I just met her okay, she's new around here alright calm down."

" Who is she Lucca?" Dawn asked.

" Just a friend Dawn, just a friend." He said, walking away.

" Just a friend? What the hell is he talking about?" I said angrily.

" Don't worry about him okay Brittany, why don't you just go get some rest huh?"

" Yeah, I think I will," I said. " See ya tomorrow Shane."

" See ya Britt Babe."

*Next Day*

I woke up the next morning in a worse mood than I was in last night. I got up, showered and got dressed. I had promised Lucca earlier yesterday that I would meet him in the lobby to go to breakfast this morning and boy do I have to talk to him! I put on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants, an Austin "WHAT?" T-shirt, and my red and white Puma's. I put my hair up in a bun and grabbed the key to the room and left. I sat down in the lobby for about 10 minutes and was about to go back upstairs to my room when Lucca came down.

" 'Bout time." I said.

" Listen Brittany, about last night..."

" You damn well better explain why you lied through your teeth like that Lucca James!" 

" Look, I was just trying to be friendly to her, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted her to know that there are nice people here." 

" That still doesn't explain why you called me, 'just a friend'." I said.

" I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, it's just what was on the tip of my tongue at the time. I didn't mean anything by it, it just came out that way. I know it sounds horrible but I really didn't mean it Brittany. I wanna make it up to you."

" Yeah you better." I said.

Lucca and I left the hotel to go out and get breakfast. We stayed out until it was just about time to back up and leave for the next show destination. I had already chosen to ride with Ashley and Megan for the trip to North Carolina. A few years before the three of us got started in the World Wrestling Federation we all pitched in (Nicky too) and bought a little house down in Cameron, it was always a dream of ours to live in North Carolina. The next few events were going to be in Raleigh and Greensboro so we didn't have TOO far to go. After hours of driving we finally reached home! Ashley, who was driving, pulled up into the driveway of our little house and we all piled out and went inside. The first thing I did was run upstairs and call Shane for some reason, I just felt like I needed to talk to him.

" Hello?" He answered.

" Good, you're home!" 

" Britt, hey what's up?"

" Nothing much, how about yourself?"

" Notta thing, you just get in?"

" Yeah, I'm dead tired." I said.

" I bet, that's a long drive."

" You're telling me."

" So...how's everything?"

" Great, couldn't be better Shane." I said.

" Good to hear."

" Shane, can I ask you something?"

" Anything."

" Do you care about me? I mean like I did for you? Do you care like that now?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Gregory Shane Helms! You KNOW what I mean, do you care about me in that certain way?"

" Why?"

" I'm curious."

" Curiosity killed the cat."

" Stop it!"

" Why are you asking me this now?"

" I told you, I wanna know."

" I'll let you know."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Just what it sounds like, I'll let you know."

" Shane." I whined.

" Nope, not until I'm ready to tell you."

" Fine." I said.

" Alright, I gotta go now, I'll see you later."

" Okay, bye Shaney."

" Bye Britt Babe."

I hung up the phone and went downstairs. For a few hours, Ashley, Megan, Nicky, and I stayed up watching movies and talking like we used to when we were teenagers. In the middle of one of the movies the phone rang, I got up and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Brittany?"

" Yes, who is this."

" It's Lucca baby."

" Oh, hey."

" I have to know something from you."

" What?" I asked.

" What is up with you and Shane Helms?"

" You called me for that Lucca?"

" Yes I did, it's very unnerving to think that my girlfriend is in love with someone else."

" Well for being your 'girlfriend' you sure as hell don't treat me like I am. I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer Lucca. Get a life already." I said, hanging up on him.

" What was that all about?" Megan asked.

" Lucca calls me and asks me if there's something going on with me and Shane. He says that it's 'unnerving' to him to think that his girlfriend is in love with another man even though he doesn't treat me like I'm his girlfriend ANYWAY." I said.

" Britt, Lucca is a jerk, forget about him, dump him!" Ashley said.

" That's Ashley's solution to everything." Nicky said.

" That's your solution to everything too Nicky." I joked.

" Your point?"

" Shut up!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her head.

**Next Day**

" Lucca! Lucca!" I called, walking down the hall.

" What?"

" Hey, Vince wanted me to give you your script, you have a match against Shane tonight."

" Great, thanks." Lucca said distractedly, walking off down the hall.

I sighed and went back to find Ashley and Amy before my match.

" Hey Britt." Amy said.

" Heya Aims," I said. " Where's Ashley at?"

" She ran off with Jeff somewhere."

" Oh...those two are always up to something." I laughed.

" You're not lying," Amy agreed. " I heard your boyfriend has a match against Shane tonight."

" Yeah, I have to be there." I said.

" Ah, the **TEMPTRESS **and Hurricane." Amy joked, accentuating temptress.

" Shut up."

" I wonder has someone been doing some 'tempting' or 'seducing' maybe to one Mr. Shane Helms." Amy teased, putting her arm around me.

" No!"

" Mm-hmm, he's been quite happy lately." Amy joked.

" Hey, he musta got something somewhere else cuz he got NO nookie from me!"

" No nookie?"

" Nope none. Didn't give him nothing." I said.

" You're positive right?"

" 100%. Shane got no nookie from me."

" Do you PLAN on givin' him some nookie?" Amy joked.

" Uh lemme think about that Amy...hmm....NO!" I said.

" Well, I guess that sucks for him." Amy laughed.

" Whatever Amy, you sick little freak," I said. " Now help me find something to wear tonight!"

" Alright."

********************************************************************

****

*STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!*

" Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Temptress Terra, The Hurricane!"

Terra and Hurricane made their superhero way down the ramp and got into the ring. The duo posed in the ring and Hurricane's opponent came walking down the ramp.

" And his opponent, Jagger!"

Jagger walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring. Tara took the Hurricane's cape and got out of the ring. The bell rang and Hurricane extended his hand for a handshake but Jagger slapped it away. Hurricane posed, hands on his hips as Jagger punched him. The Hurricane fell to the mat, he quickly got up and he and Jagger started fighting. A little while into the match Jagger had the upper hand on the Hurricane, Terra started pounding on the mat in a rhythmic way 'hur-ri-cane hur-ri-cane'. Hurricane started fighting back and set Jagger up for the Eye of the Hurricane. He hit the move perfectly but Jagger kicked out after 2. Amazed, the Hurricane got up and attempted to chokeslam Jagger but Jagger hit Hurricane with a few elbows to the head and bodyslammed him. Jagger went to the top rope as the Hurricane got up. Stumbling the Hurricane ran into the ropes, causing Jagger to straddle the top rope. The Hurricane super-plexed Jagger off the top rope and then hit him with the Eye of the Hurricane again for the 3 count.

" And here is your winner THE HURRICANE!"

Hurricane and Terra made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

*********************************************************************

" Good job Shane." I said, giving him a hug.

" Thanks."

I smiled at him. " Well I gotta go, I need to get changed."

" Okay, I'll see you later then?"

" Most def. I'll talk to ya later Shane."

" See ya later Britt babe."

I smiled at Shane again and walked down the hall.

" Brittany!" I heard a voice call.

I spun around and saw Lucca trying to catch up to me.

" What Lucca?" I asked.

" Nothing, I just wanted to know what you thought of the match." He said.

" Well, well, well, NOW you value my opinion. Well anyway, I thought that you and Shane did a great job."

" Oh, okay...thanks." Lucca said.

" Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the hall. I went into the Women's Lockeroom where Megan, Ashley, Amy, and Trish were.

" Hey y'all." I said.

" Hey!" They all said.

" That had to suck," Trish piped up. " Being out there with you boyfriend AND former love interest."

" Well thank you for acknowledging the former part Trish," I said. " And yeah it was kinda hard, but I know who I was cheering for."

" Really?" Ashley questioned.

" Really Ash, don't worry about it." I said.

" Okay, whatever you say." Ashley said.

" So Britt, we're all gonna head out tonight, you coming?" Megan asked.

" Nah, I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I need to relax for a while." I said.

" Alright, be we're gonna leave after Trish's match against Jazz...." Ashley started.

" Don't worry, I'll hitch a ride with someone."

" You sure?" Megan asked.

" Positive, don't worry about it."

" Okay."

**Later**

I had just changed out of my 'Temptress Terra' outfit and was wandering the halls looking for someone to talk to. I stumbled upon the lockeroom that Shane was in and tapped lightly on the door.

" Come in."

I poked my head in the door. " Hey Shane."

" Hey cutie, come inside. Don't worry, I'm dressed."

" Okay," I smiled. " What's up?"

" Nothing much, I'm gonna head back to the hotel soon."

" I was thinking about that too, I need to relax for a while," I said. " I'm so drained, and I don't know why."

" You're probably just really tired," Shane said. " Happens with traveling."

" Yeah probably."

" You need a ride?"

" Yeah, Meg, Ashley, Trish, Amy, and the girls are all going out, I wanna just relax for a while."

" I'll take you back..." I gave Shane a look " Ah! Uh...that really didn't come out right...I meant I'll take you back to the hotel!" Shane said.

" Yeah...I get it Shane." I said.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

" Don't be, it's alright." I smiled.

" God you're so gorgeous." Shane said quietly.

" You think so?"

" I said that? Out loud? FUCK! I'm just messing up left and right today...I'm really sorry..."

" Shane! Stop! You're babbling. We'll wipe it from the records, it never happened." I said.

" Okay, okay. It never happened."

" Exactly, now breath Shane, breath."

" Yeah."

" Come on, let's get going huh?"

" Yeah."

Shane and I left his room and he walked me to the Women's Lockeroom so I could get my bag and we left. Our ride to the hotel was pretty quiet except for a few scattered conversations here and there and the radio going. I was sitting in the front seat humming along to one of the songs on the radio and Shane was singing softly in the driver's seat. The song just so happened to be "Gone" by *Nsync. Shane's voice was becoming louder and louder with every line of the song he sung until he was singing out loud. I sat there, shut my eyes, and listened to Shane's soft voice unintentionally serenade me. His voice was sweet and peaceful, I never knew he could really sing, I just always thought that old 3 Count thing in WCW was a joke, but he can sing. I started to mouth the words as Shane sung them to me. As the song ended, Shane had finally realized that he was singing out loud.

" Before you say anything Shane, your voice is beautiful, don't say you're sorry, it's wonderful and don't try and hide it from me, I'd love to hear you sing some more." I said.

" You know me too well Britt babe."

" Hmm, I guess so huh Shaney."

" Maybe."

Shane smiled at me as we pulled up to the hotel. We checked into our rooms and I invited Shane to come stay in my room for a while.

" How are you rooming with Britt?"

" Lucca, but don't worry, he won't be back for a while." I said.

" I'm not worried about him, the little punk," Shane said. " No offense or anything darling."

" Absolutely none taken Shane." I said, lying down on the bed.

" So...what did you plan on doing?" Shane asked.

" I wanted to take a bath...but I don't think I'm going to. I'd like to just stay here with you." I said.

" Aw, I feel honored." Shane joked, lying next to me.

" Hmm, you should. I'm picking you over my own boyfriend," I said, curling up next to Shane. " I think I like you more."

Shane smiled. " Well I'm glad."

" So what were you gonna do if I hadn't come along?" I asked.  
" Sleep." Shane laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" Sounds like you, ya lazy bum." I joked.

" Bum? Bum? Is that what you think of me?" Shane smiled, trying to pretend to be hurt.

" Oh I'm sorry Shaney," I giggled. " You know you mean everything to me."

" You mean everything to me too," Shane said seriously. " Did you mean what you said, I mean everything to you?"

I nodded slowly, basically unable to speak.

" Brittany."

" Shane...I meant it...I truly did. I know I say I don't care about you in that way anymore...but I'm lying to everyone...and myself because you do mean a lot to me, and I DO care about you that way again...it went away for a while but now it's back full blast." I said.

" Brittany, I know I've said the same things...and I've been lying too. I don't really mean it... you mean more to me than...than... life means to me. I'd put myself on the line for you baby. I know I probably sound like a romance novel or something but that's how I feel about you...and I mean it," Shane said, looking me in the eyes for every moment of his speech. " Brittany, I know what you have to deal with but I'm so in love with you baby and I know that it's probably not the best time to ask you this but I can't hold it in anymore Brittany. I love you...and I wanna be with you...will you be my girlfriend?"

" Shane...I...I don't...I...YES!" I cried.

Shane sat up and pulled me into a huge hug. For the first time ever Shane kissed me on the lips. It was a short, but sweet and gentle kiss, it felt like feathers brushing my lips. Shane pulled himself back and looked at me.

" Thank you." He said.

" For what?"

" For trusting me, for saying yes." 

" I would have said yes under any circumstance Shane." I said.

" Would you?" Shane said as he got up.

" Uh-huh," I said. " What are you doing?"

" You said you wanted to hear me sing more, maybe there's something good on the radio." Shane said.

I smiled as Shane turned the radio on. The song that was playing was just ending and more *Nsync started to pour out of the radio. Shane smiled and sat down again.

" I just so happen to know this song."

__

'Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
(I like you baby)   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?)   
He doesn't even know you're there   
'Cause he don't love your eyes   
And he don't love your smile   
Girl you know that ain't fair   
  
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry   
Is he gonna stand by your side?   
Does the man even know you're alive?   
I got an idea   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
  
Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)   
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)   
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?   
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah   
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry (oh no)   
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?   
I got an idea (listen girl)   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
  
Ever since I saw your face   
Nothing in my life has been the same   
I walk around just saying your name   
Without you my world would end, yeah   
I've searched around this whole damn place   
And everything says you were meant to be   
My girlfriend... oh   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)   
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)   
I'd be your shining star (shining star)   
The one to show you where you are   
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)   
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)   
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend'

I sat there with my legs pulled up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees as Shane sat in front of me and sang. I looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes meeting mine after a few minutes into the song, they were warm and deep as usual and even more beautiful. He smiled while he was singing and beckoned me closer to him with a curled finger. I crawled over to him and we sat on the edge of the bed, Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I nuzzled my face in Shane's neck kissing him gently and nibbling on his neck. Shane stroked my shoulder with his hand as the song ended.

" I love you Brittany." Shane whispered tenderly.

" I love you too Shane."

I laid my head in the small crook between Shane's shoulder and neck, taking in the smell of his cologne. Shane gently tilted my head toward his and kissed me on the lips again. It was longer this time and much more intense than the first one, I felt Shane and myself slowly falling backward onto the bed and Shane's arms wrap around me. Finally Shane and I broke away and I laid my head on his shoulder.

" You smell like my cologne." Shane chuckled.

" Well then I know I smell good." I laughed.

" What should we do now?" Shane asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, you still I have Lucca to deal with and now this."

" I don't see this as a chore like my relationship with Lucca. I WANT to be in this relationship, I don't want to be in the one I'm in with Lucca."

" So how are you gonna break that off?" Shane asked.

" I don't know Shane baby, just give it some time okay, I need to talk to him." I said.

" Alright Britt, we'll let it run. But you know we can't hide this for long you know."

" I know, but as long as we have to, we will. We can tell the people we trust, but no one else okay Shane."

" Deal," He said. " Well I better be going now baby, before big bad Lucca comes back."

Shane smirked mockingly.

" Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

" Okay, good night, sweet dreams, and I love you."

" All of the above, and I love you too Shane."

Shane kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I sighed happily and laid back down on the bed. I laid there, listening to the radio and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I had thought that Shane was still with me, I could smell his cologne so clearly and there was something next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and to my disappointment it wasn't Shane, but Lucca. He was sound asleep, just like a rock. I held my shirt up to my nose and smelled it, it smelled just like Shane's cologne. 

__

' It probably rubbed off on me last night.' I thought.

I got up and got my clothes for the day and went to take a shower. I put on a pair of light blue jeans and a dark pink tank top. I put my hair up in a long ponytail and looked in the mirror.

" I need to get Amy do dye my hair again." I said.

It was dyed red and it was starting to fade now and I needed to refresher. I walked out to the room and put on my shoes, all the while not waking Lucca. I shook my head and put my things into my bag. I kicked the side of the bed to wake up sleeping beauty, but it wasn't working.

" Lucca get up! We have to be at the airport in less than an hour, get your ass up!"

He just mumbled something and went back to sleep.

" Lucca MOVE IT! I'm not being late because of you now get up! I'm not gonna be your Mother because you're hung-over NOW GET UP!"

" Would you shut the hell up PLEASE! I have a headache!" Lucca said.

" I don't care Lucca, get up, we have to go soon!"

" I'll get up when I'm ready."

" You know what, fine, go ahead and miss the flight and get your ass in trouble with Vince. I'll get a ride with **Shane**, see you later." 

I picked up my bags and walked out of the room, on my way out I ran into Matt Hardy.

" Hey Brittany."

" Hey Matt," I smiled. " Do you know where Shane's room is?"

" Yeah...room 407...why?"

" Shane will probably tell you sooner or later." I said.

" Whatever, so you're going upstairs?" Matt said.

" Uh-huh."

" Okay then, see you later." Matt said.

" Okay Matt, bye." 

I waved at him and got on the elevator to go up to the next floor. When I got off the elevator I looked around a little bit for Shane's room and when I got there I knocked on the door. After a few minutes Shane opened the door and poked his head out the door.

" Hey." He said.

" Hey, can I come in?"

" Yeah...just a sec."

Shane shut the door again and a few seconds later he opened the door again.

" Nice towel Shane." I joked.

" Hey, hey, I just had to pick up a few things...not a pretty sight."

" Do you think I care Shane?" I asked, walking inside.

" No, I assume you don't."  
" Exactly, I mean my last boyfriend was a total slob...I don't care about a mess or a few pairs of boxers on the floor." I said.

" Who was your last boyfriend? Are we talking about who I think we're talking about?"

" Lucca? Yeah him, he's still crashed on the bed, hung-over." I said.

" Bastard...hey, I gotta get dressed, I'll be right back." Shane said.

" You don't have to go anywhere," I winked at him. " You're fine right where you are Shane Helms."

" No, I think I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Shane knelt next to me. " I wanna surprise you."

" Hmph. Fine." I pouted as Shane picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

" So what brings you up here?" Shane called.

" I need a ride to the airport, Lucca's hung-over and not moving and I wasn't gonna wait for him so I told him I'd get a ride with you." I said.

" Oh! Okay."

" I doubt he heard me, his lazy ass is probably still laying in that bed. You know I woke up this morning and thought you hadn't left cause I smelt your cologne and thought you were there but it was only on my shirt."

" Really?" Shane poked his head out the bathroom door.

" Yeah, I was hoping it was you anyway."

" Hmm. So what did you mean by that, 'last boyfriend' comment huh baby?"

" Well soon to be FORMER boyfriend. I have to break it off with him and soon, I'm not gonna hide a GOOD relationship from my friends."

" Well, I'm glad to hear you're so ambitious."

" Thank you." I smiled.

Shane smiled himself and shut the bathroom door again. A few minutes later Shane came out dressed in black shirt and khaki pants he put on his shoes and we left the room and headed off to the airport.

**Later**

I was sitting down in the Women's lockeroom telling Amy, Megan, and Ashley the story of what happened between Shane and I last night.

" Wait! Let me get this straight! You and Shane are dating and so are you and Lucca?" Amy said.

" Yep."

" So what are you gonna do?" Megan asked.

" I'm gonna dump Lucca," I said. " I'm tired of him and his bullshit, I love Shane."

" See! I knew it! You tried to deny it!" Ashley exclaimed.

" Shh! Keep it quiet for now okay! I don't wanna spill to everyone just yet. I think Shane said he'll only tell, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon." I said.

" So! When's it all gonna go down?" Amy asked anxiously.

" Today...definitely today." I said.

Just after I said that Trish came bursting into the room obviously out of breath, she looked like she just ran a marathon.

" Brittany get here quick! Lucca is beating the hell out of Shane!" She said loudly.

" SHIT!"

I jumped up and ran out the door with Amy, Ashley, and Megan directly behind me. I ran down the hall where Trish was leading me and a small crowd of curious people had started to form. I pushed my way past Spike Dudley and Chuck Palumbo and got into the middle of the guys. Lucca had Shane up and was punching him like crazy. I went up behind Lucca and did the first thing that came to mind, I low blowed him. He let Shane go and fell on the ground. I went to check on Shane, his mouth was bleeding and his eye was starting to turn purple.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I screamed at Lucca who was trying to get up.

" I should be asking you that. What are you doing around **him** all the time huh? What is it with you nowadays Brittany?"

" Listen Lucca, I'm tired of this bullshit! I'm not your property you don't own me understand? I'm not yours to push around! I'll hang out with who I want! If Shane is one of those people then Shane is one of those people. He's my friend...no, no, he's not just my friend anymore..."

" What are you talking about, not anymore?" Lucca demanded.

" Shane's my boyfriend...not you anymore. Lucca this is over, I'm tired of you, and your attitude, and all your bullshit. We're done, for good! I don't want anything to do with you anymore, NOTHING understand!?!"

I turned away and went to help Shane when Lucca grabbed me by my elbow. I turned around and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could.

" Don't you ever touch me again, don't come near me, don't talk to me, I don't ever want to see your dirty, disgusting face again!"

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been a few weeks since my break up with Lucca and I'm definitely not taking it hard. I've been having a great relationship with Shane and I can definitely say I'm very much in love with him. So I guess the feelings I had for him were always there even when I was "over" him. I don't think I ever got over Shane, but now that I have him...it's so wonderful. We love each other, and there's no changing it.

" Hey Britt! Guess what!" Shane exclaimed.

" What?"

" You're getting your shot to wrestle tonight!"

" Are you serious?"

" Absolutely! I mean hell, you had to break away from "The Hurricane," Shane joked. " Just go get your shot to wrestle a match. WHASSUPWITDAT?"

" I know, it stinks, but hey, I'm getting to wrestle! Now that I'm just plain Terra. Who's my match against?" I said.

" Uh...Molly." Shane said.

" Ah, your new sidekick...how... coincidental." I joked.

" Whatever. Good luck tonight okay baby." Shane said, kissing me on the cheek.

" Thank you Shane." I smiled.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

I kissed Shane and walked down the hall to change. I walked into the Women's Lockeroom and got into my wardrobe for the night. I sat on the floor and started to stretch out for my match against, Mighty Molly. I've met Nora (Molly) and she's an awesome person, definitely one of my close friends. After a little while I got up and walked out to the curtain for my first ever match.

*********************************************************************

****

*HOLY SIDEKICKS HURRICANE, IT'S MIGHTY MOLLY!*

" Making her way to the ring, Mighty Molly!"

Molly strutted down to the ring and got in, posing at the ropes.

" And her opponent, Terra!"

Terra walked down the ramp with "Schism" by Tool leading her. Terra slid into the ring and stood there in front of Mighty Molly. Molly stuck out her hand in her and Hurricane's superhero fashion. Terra shook her hand but clotheslined her down to the mat. Molly go up and backed Terra into the ropes with a few hard chops to the chest. Molly whipped Terra off the ropes and went for a clothesline but Terra ducked and hit Molly with a spinning heel kick. Terra picked Molly up and suplexed her down. Terra stomped on Molly while she was down and kicked her in the ribs as she tried to get up. Terra turned her back on Molly for just one second and Molly rolled her up for a 2 count. Molly chopped Terra across the chest again and hit her with a snap suplex. Molly climbed to the top rope and waited for Terra to stand up. Once she did, Molly hit Terra with a crossbody from the top. Molly covered Terra for the win.

" And here is your winner, Mighty Molly!"

**********************************************************************

I walked back behind the curtain and Nora was there waiting for me.

" Hey, great job! It was quite a match." She said.

" Thanks."

" I hope I get to wrestle you again, you're real talented."

" Thanks Nora. It was awesome wrestling you too."

" See ya later Brittany, I gotta get going."

" Okay, bye Nora."

Nora and I hugged and we went our separate ways. After a while of wandering I located Shane in his very own lockeroom and went inside.

" Hey Shaney."

" Hey girlie. You did great out there, very impressive." He said.

" Thank you baby."

" C'mere."

Shane gestured for me to come closer to him and I did. He hugged me tightly and kissed me on top of my head.

" I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

" I love you too kid," Shane said. " So, what's up for tonight?"

I pulled back from Shane. " I dunno, what do you have in mind?"

" A few things..."

" Care to elaborate?"

" If I must," Shane said. " Well, I just figured we could go back to the hotel, hang out for a while, and let the night take us where it wants us to go if you get my drift." Shane winked.

" You little pervert." I said.

" Now I didn't say anything, I was just implying an idea." Shane smiled wickedly.

" Well, well, Mr. Helms, I told Amy I wasn't giving you any nookie...guess I'm gonna have to go back on that."

" I never said you had too."

" I know, but I never said I didn't want to."

" Well if that's how you feel, what's wrong with right here right now?" Shane laughed.

" Plenty of things Shane, plenty of things."

" Damn," Shane snapped his fingers. " Oh well, I supposed I'll have to wait."

" I supposed you will." I smiled.

I stayed and talked with Shane until his match with Billy came up. He went out and won his match. While he was going to the ring I ran down to the Women's lockeroom to change and was back by the time Shane got back to his lockeroom. When Shane came back he kissed me on the head and went to take himself a shower. I sat in the room, watching the rest of the matches while Shane was showering. He came back out wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a old WCW 3 Count T-shirt.

" Wanna get going?" Shane asked.

" Yeah, let's go."

Shane and I left the arena and headed to the hotel. We checked in, fortunately in the same room. When we got into the room I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I put the only cute nightie I brought with me which was silky blue with lace around the front of my chest that dipped down just a LITTLE low and lace around the bottom that came to my knees. I checked myself in the mirror and brushed my hair before leaving. I walked out and Shane was lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. I smiled and crawled into the bed with Shane, he put his arms around me and held me close.

" You know, you get more and more beautiful every time I see you Brittany."

" Shane..."

" Shh...don't say anything. Let's just...enjoy the moment huh?"

I nodded and laid my head back on Shane's shoulder. He stroked my hair with his hand and kissed my shoulder.

" Shane...what's the moment?" I asked softly.

" What do you mean?"

" You said to just enjoy the moment, what's the moment?"

" This, just us, being here, together without a care in the world. Just you and me and the feeling of me being able to hold you like this. Being with you and everything, it's a great thing, it's a moment. You can create a moment out of anything Britt babe, this is a moment I'll sure as hell never forget. I treasure you with everything I have Brittany, you're so precious to me and I would never be happy if you weren't my girlfriend, if we weren't together like we are right now, I'd never be happy."

****

THE END!

For disclaimer purposes, " We Fit Together" is owned by O-Town and " Girlfriend" is owned by *Nsync. I only own Brittany (moi!) and Lucca. Ashley, Megan, and Nicky own themselves (thanks girls!). I don't own anyone else. And a big Thanx to Aya (Hurricane's Sidekick) for giving me the idea to write this! Thank you very much! And now that it's up YOU BETTER REIVEW IT! lol! Thanks!

~*HybredHoney*~


End file.
